


Brokeback Destiel

by Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother



Category: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Fandom, Castiel/dean - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-freeform - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean-freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel-Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, cas, castiel - Freeform, destiel sex, destiel smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother/pseuds/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother
Summary: It's Castiels turn to choose the movie, Brokeback Mountain, what could happen. Unexplored feelings surface.





	Brokeback Destiel

Chapter 1

"Alright, Cas, it's your turn to pick the movie." Sam said turning to Cas who looked absorbed in the amount of categories shown before him.  
"This one" Cas said pointing to the screen.  
"Brokeback Mountain? That’s some chick fli-" Dean was cut off by Sam  
"It's Cas' turn to pick. Plus I think this will be a good one." Sam gave Dean his cheesy smirk.

At the end of the movie Sam knew Cas was going to have questions, he always has questions, so he slipped away saying something about doing research in his room.  
"I-I don’t understand, why did they continue to stay with their wives if they loved each other?"  
"Because some people believe it's wrong for two guys to be together and in that time it was illegal." Dean said finishing off his beer and added it to his pile of empty bottles next to him.  
"Do you believe it's wrong?" Cas said with his puppy dog eyes staring at Dean.  
"Nah, each to their own, I just-as you know- personally prefer woman but if someone likes a guy I'm not going to tell him hes wrong for doing so." Cas seemed to think about it for longer than Dean wanted.  
"Whats on your mind there champ?" Dean said casually while getting up to get another beer.  
"I think I might be gay." Dean froze in his steps and turned to Cas who had turned around on the couch so he was facing Dean. "Why do you think that?" before Dean could stop the words from coming out, he was mainly wondering if the angel knew what being gay was or if he was sure and actually was gay. "well, I admire you more than any other human ever." Cas' big blue eyes staring into Deans emerald eyes, Dean gulped visibly before responding, "yeah but that doesn’t mean youre gay, Cas." His heart started racing and then Cas stood up and walked towards him still concentrating on his words. "How will I know?" the poor guy just wanted to know what emotions hes feeling and to place them right, thought Dean, "well, to be attracted to someone you gotta feel more than admiration, you need to be physically attracted to them and love them enough to do anything for or with them." Castiel just looked up at Dean with his head cocked to the side, "So get this…" Sam came into the room but quickly froze at the tension, "bad time?"  
"No no no, whats the word?" Dean said desperately trying to change the subject.  
"well, in Pittsburgh, Kansas, theres been alleged bear attacking's in the woods, but all the vics are missing their hearts."  
"Werewolves."  
"yep, 3 dead so far. Wanna head out tomorrow morning?"  
"yeah perfect, lets get some rest. Cas you care to join us?" Dean looked back to the angel who just nodded.  
"Great."

Midnight rolled around and Dean was still up unable to sleep. He turned onto his side to look at the alarm clock that read 1:14am. Did Cas really like him in the more than friends way. Why was he racking his brain over this, its Cas, he probably doesn’t know what emotion is what. Just as Dean was going over the events of last night again he heard feathered winged sounds.  
"Cas?"  
"Hello, Dean" the deep voice said.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I felt you were awake and I wanted to talk to you. Do you find it offensive that I like you?" well there it is, Cas definitely likes Dean, he's never been one to shy away from talking his mind, he has no filter either.  
"Didn’t we go over what it means to like someone?" Dean said slightly more worried then he wanted to sound.  
"Yes. Do you find it offensive?"  
The man didn’t know what to say, he never thought about it if Cas actually did like him, "no, its not offensive" he probably didn’t mean to smile but it just happened and he knew Cas saw it but it was too late to take it back, he smiled at the thought. Castiel walked closer to Deans bed, "do you like me?" and with that question the man's heart sped up while his breathing stopped simultaneously "uh Cas, you know I like you, you're my best friend, I just- I don’t know if I like you like that."  
"I understand." And like that Cas left. Dean sat up right looking at the spot his angel was in mere seconds ago "son of a bitch." Why did he say he wasn’t sure he liked him when deep down he knows he feels something. Every time Cas is around he can't help but stare into the angels blue eyes, imagine brushing his hand through Cas' dark soft hair. Dean fell asleep thinking about his angel.

The next day and Sam was up bright and early in the kitchen making breakfast, "Yo Dean hurry up we need to hit the road soon."  
"I'm coming just keep your panties on. Where's Cas?"  
"I'm here, Dean" Dean jumped around to see Castiel's face inches from his.  
"Hey man, you okay?" to his own surprise Dean didn’t mention his rule about personal space, his first priority was to see if Cas was okay after last night's chat.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
They set off to Pittsburgh.

Chapter 2

In Pittsburgh, after stopping at the sheriff's department, Sam went to the local bar to get some take outs for Dean and a few drinks for himself while Dean and Cas went to book them into a motel, "room for two please" Dean asked after greeting the very preppy old lady behind the desk. "are we sharing a bed or-" the lady was cut off "separate beds. Please." The lady scanned her computer checking the available rooms, "we seem to only have doubles left, but I can give you two rooms? Will that be alright?" "Perfect" Dean smiled and handed his card over to pay.

In the motel room Cas stood by the door awkwardly looking around until his gaze fixed upon Dean who was putting his beers from the impala in the fridge, "want one" Dean half gesturing a beer at the angel who he knew well doesn’t drink or eat, "no, thank you." The angel said before taking a step towards the hunter "Dean, if my company isn’t required at the moment I think I should go."  
Dean stepped towards the angel grabbing his arm before thinking "No. You don’t have to go, stay, keep me company while Sam's at the bar." Castiel sat down on the couch, Dean joined closely on the couch allowing their bodies to press against each other. The man tossed back his beer before turning on the tv and opening up his second beer. "Cas- last night-" Dean tried to push out the words but unable to grasp exactly what to say, Cas turned to him, his deep sapphire eyes gazing into Deans emerald ones and suddenly no words could be formed until the angel broke the silence "you were right, saying we're best friends and I shouldn’t have complicated it with my emotions, if you'd still have me as your best friend id very much like it." The words seemed to hit Dean like a wrecking ball and he couldn’t understand why they hurt more than they should have. "that’s the thing Cas, I don’t want to be just friends." That’s it, he said it and theres no taking them back. Cas looked at Dean with confused puppy dog eyes "what?" their faces inches apart, well! Dean thought, what the fuck! I don’t want to spend my whole life like Ennis in Brokeback Mountain. Dean placed his beer down and raised his hand to cupped Castiel's face and looked deep into his eyes "Is this what you want?" Dean lessened the space between their lips until he collided his beautiful red lips with his angels. When Cas pulled away to question if this was just Dean messing with him, not that Dean would take a prank this far, or is he serious but Dean just smiled and pulled him back for a more passionate kiss pulling Castiel's chin down to open his mouth so Dean could take in all of Cas. This time it was the hunter who broke the kiss at the sound of knocking on the door, "Dean open up."

Dean went to open up for his baby brother, "are you drunk?"  
"So what if I am?" Sam stumbled in the room "Oh hey Cas. Thought you would’ve flown the coop by now."  
"Okaayy Sammy, I think you should lie down and get some rest, wheres the food?"  
The younger hunter leaned real close to his big brother and whispered loudly "i. ate. it." He smiled before turning to Cas who now sat awkwardly in the middle "Oh hey Cas, did I interrupt something?" Sam turned back to Dean who was now covering his freckles with a shade of bright pink. "You guys are seriously annoying, just fuck already and admit you like each other, gaaaaash."  
"Alright Sam, this is your room and I'll be down the hall in mine if you need me. Goodnight." Dean looked at Cas to signal him that they were leaving.

Chapter 3

"Should we be leaving Sam alone?" Castiel said in a motherly tone of worry.  
"Nah he'll be fine, until tomorrow morning." The hunter laughed to himself before turning and walking to the angel who stood close to the door. He kept going closer until his whole body was up against Cas' and his hands wrapped around Castiel's waist. "Now, what were we doing before we got interrupted?" the man smirked before closing even the space between his lips and the blue eyed angel in front of him ceased to be. The minutes felt like seconds, Dean didn’t want it to ever stop and Cas showed no sign of ever pulling away, again.

Dean started moving them slowly over to the bed before Cas broke the kiss, "Dean-"  
"Don’t worry, it's not what you think, I'm just moving us to a more comfortable location. I've waited so long for this, we're not going to rush." Cas looked relieved, it's not that he didn’t want to have sex with Dean, it's just he's only done it once before and that didn’t end well. That and this was Dean, the man he's loved since he first laid eyes on even before being on earth gave him human emotions, he's always felt love for this human and only this human. He was nervous. But Dean took his nerves away with every passionate kiss he planted onto Castiel's lips. Once he got himself acquired to every inch on his angels lips, tongue and mouth he moved his kisses to Cas' jaw and then to his ear where he whispered small 'I love you's and then trailed the kisses down his neck and back up to the angels lips that seemed deprived of attention for far too long. "I love you, Dean Winchester." Breathed the angel in between kisses. The hunter paused and looked up to the one thing that’s been keeping him going besides his brother. He really did love this serious goof-ball of an angel. And with that Dean maneuvered himself on top of Cas, lowering the angels back onto the soft bed. Cas looked up, no nerves, just pure love in his eyes, he nodded to man above him and Dean started kissing him again, more passion than anything in every single kiss. He moved his hands over Cas' shoulders and tugged off the coat and suit jacket. Then moved his hands up to the tie and in one swift movement it was gone. Dean kept kissing Cas pausing every now and then to look down at the beautiful angel below him, not that he was admiring the vessel only, but he could almost see Cas' grace staring into his soul and it was beautiful. Dean starting to take off the angels shirt, with every button he undid he gave a long loving kiss on the new bare skin. The trail went on until the shirt was completely off and Cas was breathless from all the new attention he was getting. The hunter knew he needed to get Cas begging for him before he could go any further so he shifted his weight onto his elbows either side of the angels head and while kissing him he started rubbing his thigh against the growing erection Cas was sporting. Light moans vibrated from Cas' body to Deans causing the hunters already erect penis to start throbbing. When Cas got a feel of Deans boner on his leg he reached for the man's shirt to pull it off, Dean helped him take it off, "and this" he said undoing his buckle. Dean didn’t say anything, he just obeyed, parts of him loved being told what to do while other parts loved to take control. Cas started unbuttoning Deans jeans and pulling at the zip "Dean, I want you, now." That was all the sign the hunter needed before taking over. He pulled off his pants before sliding the angels pants off almost effortlessly.

After taking the angels boxers off, Dean lost his breath at the sheer size of Cas, "oh baby, you've been holding back on me" he smirked to the angel before taking the throbbing member into his hand and then mouth. Cas let out a loud groan "ahh- Dean- ahh" just hearing his name being called by Cas in this manner gave Dean a small surge of an orgasm. He only gave a few bobs of his head over Cas' penis before the angel cried out and exploded in his mouth. Dean knew this would probably happen, he has had sex of any kind in years! Once he swallowed he moved up to the angel and kissed him, "My turn" Cas said while flipping Dean onto his back and tugging off his boxers. Cas traced the line of pre-come that flowed off of Dean until he reached the tip and swiftly pushed the hunters penis all the way into his mouth. "Cas how'd you- ahhhh- know how to-" he lost his train of thought when the angel sucked hard and bobbed his head faster. He decided to not let Dean get off so easily so he pulled his mouth off the hunters dick and answered the unfinished question, "I learnt it from the pizza man." Dean just sat up confused for a split second before remember Castiel's first porn experience. Cas returned to giving Deans member attention after kissing the confused smile away from the hunters face and leaving a child-like smile behind. After a few more times tracing Castiel's mouth over the hunters member Dean let out a louder moan then he nor Cas expected following the angels name being called louder and with love. Cas swallowed every last spurt of white liquid the hunter shot at him, then moved up to plant a hard, heavily breathed kiss on Deans lips. "I love you, I really do." Said Dean while trying to focus on getting his vision back. "I love you too."

Chapter 4

The sun started rising and Dean didn’t remember falling asleep, but he had his angel still in his arms and he knew he was truly happy. A knock came at the door loud enough to wake the peaceful angel wrapped in him. "Dean?" a light voice came through the door, "one minute Sammy!" he looked over to Cas with sad eyes, he didn’t want to move but he sure as hell didn’t feel like having a smartass little brother messing with them just yet. Dean got up and started getting dress, which Cas took as a sign he should too and in an instance he was fully clothed, "do you mind if we don’t tell Sam yet, it's fine if he knows just not yet-unless you don’t wanna cause I will tell-" Dean felt he was digging a hole but luckily Cas interrupted knowing what he was getting at, "it's fine, our secret." 

Once opening the door Sam walked in looking like a zombie, "hey, why'd you-hey Cas- why'd you take so long, where's your shirt?"  
"I was in the shower and couldn’t find a shirt. Sue me." Dean moved over to his duffle to put a shirt on. "how's the head?" the older brother laughing "you know what would be nice right now, a big ol' greasy breakfast served in an ashtray." Sam looked like he was going to throw up, "don’t." he pleaded before sitting at the table next to Cas.  
"Look, about last night-" the younger brother started before Dean just waved his sentence away, "don’t, its cool. So what's with the case for today."  
Being Sam, he wasn’t letting this go, especially since Dean could be ripping him off way more then what he is doing now and why was he so happy and up-and-about so early. "Cas, why are you here so early?" he knew if he questioned his brother he wouldn’t get anything and the subject would be changed. The angel was caught off guard and unable to say anything without stuttering. Dean saw Cas struggling and decided fuck it.  
"Babe," he nodded towards Cas to shut him up, "he stayed the night. With me. In my bed." He gave a quick split second smirk to his brother before continuing. "So, the case?" 

Sam just sat wide eyed "I fucking knew it!"


End file.
